Never Let Go
by Speedster Ally
Summary: AU! The Winchesters board the famous passenger liner, Titanic, as middle class passengers. When water gets rough, they bump into a first class family. Will they survive by taking a life boat, or go down with the ship.


_Author's Note: I just want to say, this is an AU of Supernatural. Sure there was an episode about the Titanic but this has nothing to do with it. Blame this idea when I was going through my old books. Anyway... Some of the information in here is true... I'm not sure really. I did my research. Well to the story now?_

* * *

**All aboard, Part 1**

**April 10, 1912**

The ship was loading and everyone was getting on. Everyone with a ticket, anyway. This ship wasn't an ordinary ship. It was the Titanic. The ship that has been said that it was unsinkable. The size of the ship was incredible. It had 20 lifeboats, even though everyone knew they weren't going to use them. People were saying that this was a once in a lifetime trip.

There was a family of four that were lucky enough to get tickets. They were a middle class family, but they weren't the top of the line middle class. They were more of the bottom of the middle and they were extremely happy to get the tickets to the ship. Everyone who knew the family said, it was a gift from God. The family was The Winchesters. The family was a group of four. A mother, a father and two sons. The eldest was named Dean. He was around the age of fourteen. The younger son was named Sam. He was about ten years of age. Pretty smart for his age. He would read anything he could get his hands on. The mother was Mary Winchester. A beautiful young woman in her late twenties, early thirties. She didn't look a day older than twenty-five. The husband and father of the family was John Winchester. He, like many fathers, started to look a few years older than they really are, but not John. He tried to keep in shape and look a few years younger than he truly was.

The Winchesters waved goodbye to their friends and family. The whole city was out there taking a look at the ship's voyage, the family almost lost sight of their family and friends when they were getting up onto the loading docks. As the family walked on into the middle class deck, they hung over the edge saying their last goodbyes until they would see them again in the United States. John was holding up Sam, since he very short for his age and couldn't see over the railing. Dean was holding his mother's hand has he leaned over the edge waving to his friends. The only bad thing Sam and Dean didn't like about moving was they wouldn't be able to see their friends for a very long time.

The ship blew a warning signal that made many people on and off the ship cover their ears. It was time for everyone who wasn't on the ship who had a ticket, they needed to be on soon. People quickly got on the ship and it began to fill up. The whole first few decks were filled with people hanging over the edge saying goodbyes to their love ones and friends. When the flowing of people boarding the ship slowed down the captain blew another signal, saying it time to deport.

The ship slowly pulled out of port and headed for the open water of the Atlantic Ocean. As the port slowly disappeared in the horizon the passengers started to head to their bunks and rooms. First class were on the upper deck, middle class was between the middle of the ship, third class was between the boilers and engine of the ship. There were more lower class passengers than first class. It took about thirty minutes for everyone to find their rooms and another two hours or so for their luggage to find it's way to the rooms of the owners.

John put Sam onto the ground and looked at his two sons. "Dean, Sam. I want you two to look after each other. Stay together." He smiled. He looked over at Mary wondering if he was forgetting something. "Oh yes, I want you two to be at the room by quarter past five, okay?"

Dean looked up at his father and nodded his head. "Yes sir." He looked down at his little brother who also had nodded to their father's question. Before anyone could add something to the conversation, Dean had grabbed Sam's hand and ran off to explore the huge ship. They had no idea where they were going, but where ever they were headed was going to have something to keep boredom off the ship.

The two boy's mother watched them until they disappeared in a crowd of people. "You sure they are going to be alright by themselves, John?" Mary said, sounding like a normal worried mother. She looked over at her husband as they headed off to their room they were staying in.

"They're going to be fine, sweetheart. Workers will be looking around for anything that spells trouble." He gave a soft smile hoping that would help brighten her mood a bit. "They're safe. Trust me." He kissed his wife's cheek before turning the corner to the stairs.

"C'mon Dean! I wanna see the library here! I heard they had two of them." Sam said following his older brother around the ship. They didn't know where they were going, but they were just looking around. "Dean, are you ignoring me?" He looked up at his brother not hearing a word from the elder Winchester. He wasn't getting anything for an answer. Sam decided to turn around and head to the library, well find it anyway.

The breeze from the sea felt so good to Dean. It was the only thing on Dean's mind. His hearing was a bit slow as he concentrated on the breeze. His mind stopped when he heard his brother's voice. It was delayed, but he still heard it.

"Yeah Sam?" He turned around after he spoke. There was a problem, Sam wasn't there. "Sammy?" Dean said turning in a circle looking for his brother. He sounded worried. Maybe it was the fact that he promised his father he would make sure he would stay with him. He ran on the deck he was on yelling out his brother's name every hall he came to. He was freaking out. He needed to find his brother fast, before his father or mother find out.

To the fourteen year old, it felt like hours were passing like seconds when he was looking for his brother. He had no idea where he could find his brother. Then the idea came to him. The library. Sam was talking about going to the library before he even came onto the ship. The problem was Dean had no idea where the library was or if his brother is even there.

Dean was out of breath. He looked around where he was standing. The boy noticed a taller figure walking towards him. As the figure came closer to Dean, he started to see a smaller figure next to the mysterious man. Dean started to notice some more detail of the smaller boy he was looking at.

"Dean?" The smaller boy said looking at his brother. "Dean!" Sam ran up to Dean stood next to his brother, he was smiling. Which was a good sign.

The older brother looked at the stranger and smiled. He was glad Sam wasn't harmed. "Thank you, sir." He didn't know what to say to the other male. He was just glad that Sam was found.


End file.
